


Don’t mess with mama bear!

by Aquaglow2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaglow2/pseuds/Aquaglow2
Summary: I suck at summaries. Tony Stark misses pick up from school, Flash is his regular self, and Pepper goes mama bear on him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 321





	Don’t mess with mama bear!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys the finished version is finally done! Hope you like it!

“Tony get changed this instant you’re almost twenty minutes late!” Pepper bellowed bursting into Tony’s lab. Said inventor’s brow furrowed beneath the safety goggles adorning his face, slippery with sweat, yet he made no further motion to acknowledge her. 

“And what exactly am I late for this time Mrs. Potts?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me Tony, you have the Avengers meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D today! They need you to review the accords one more time before they finalize them!” Tony sighed pushing his goggles off his face and tiredly rubbing his grease stained face. 

“Right…that meeting…” he sighed slowly standing. 

“Come on come on! Upstairs and showered now!” Pepper said nudging him upstairs. 

“I’m going, I’m going. Hey Happy.” Tony waved crossing paths with the man in the hall. 

“Where are you going?” Happy asked hurrying to follow. 

“Big Avengers meeting. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Tony responded sarcastically glancing back at Pepper. 

“So you’re not coming with me to get the kid?” Tony stopped. 

“That’s today?” Happy nodded. 

“That’s today. It’s Friday the kid stays until tomorrow night. You know just like he’s been doing every week ever since that Toomes incident.” 

Tony cursed to himself and Pepper rushed to grab his arm noticing the look in his eyes. “Tony no, you can miss one pick up you cannot miss this meeting.” 

“I’ve never missed pick up Pepper. I tried staying in the background of the kids life and he almost got crushed by a fucking building! I have to be there.” Pepper sighed gently grabbing his hand. 

“Tony, you’re not Howard.” She gently wrapped her arms around her fiancée, smiling when she felt him relax into her embrace. “Ross isn’t going to accept this as an excuse to miss the meeting. I’ll go with Happy to get Peter okay? If you leave in the next ten minutes you’ll get out just a few minutes after we bring Peter back. You won’t miss anything.”

“…alright” Tony sighed after a moment. “Tell him I’m really sorry and I’ll be there next time and I’ll only be running a few minutes late.” Pepper nodded with a small smile.

“Mhm I will. Now go! Hurry up you’re still running late!” 

Peter Parker was not having a good day. 

From the moment he woke up he knew today would be rough as the telltale signs of a sensory overload threatened to overwhelm him. May didn’t get paid until later today so his lunch for the day consisted of a cheese sandwich, banana, and a bottle of water which was of course, not nearly enough to keep up with his freaky enhanced metabolism.

Today wasn’t so bad though he supposed. He hadn’t really seen Flash much plus today was lab day and his sensory overload was dying down just in time for Happy to pick him up. 

He should’ve known his luck wouldn’t last. 

The final bell was music to his ears as he hurried to pack his things and rush out the door to the sleek, black car waiting outside excited to see the one of the few people that would never get tired of his nerdy ramblings. He could see the door starting to open to let him in as he ran over. He was so excited he didn’t even notice Flash smirking at him. 

“Slow down before you hurt yourself little baby Penis!” He called teasingly. Peter shot him a quick glance before tripping over his outstretched foot and landing face first on the hard concrete. He heard gasps and murmuring around him as a delicate set of footsteps hurried over. 

“Peter! Are you okay sweetie?” He nodded and let who he assumed to be a teacher for her gentle voice, help him up. 

“Yeah I’m okay ma’am thank you-“Yeah I’m okay ma’am thank you-“ he paused suddenly realizing he was face to face with Pepper Potts! THE Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries! He blushes as her eyes quickly scan over him looking for injury, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of his bloody nose. “Is it broken?” 

“Uhm n-no ma’am I don’t think so…I’m fine really.” He muttered as Pepper gently stopped him from wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“Good. Get in the car and have Happy get you the ice pack from the emergency kit okay? I’ll be right back.” She said watching a now pale Flash. 

“I-it’s okay you don’t need to do anything really-“ 

“Peter I said get in the car.” Peter sighed muttering a small ‘yes Mrs. Potts’ and climbing into the backseat feeling surprisingly sorry for Flash as Pepper approached him. 

“Excuse me young man, what’s your name?” She demanded with that same terrifying look she wore when confronting major investors, stubborn paparazzi, and even world leaders on Tony’s behalf. 

“Y-you’re Pepper Potts…” Flash stuttered out dumbly. 

“I’m well aware of who I am. I believe I asked for YOUR name. Young man.” 

“E-Eugene Thompson ma’am…” Pepper thought for a moment. 

“Thompson, Thompson where have I heard that name before…? Ah yes! You applied for the Stark Summer Internship Program correct?” Flash nodded still staring up at her like a gasping fish. “Well Mr. Thompson I’m sure you know bullying is not accepted in our program. In fact I shudder to think of the consequences that would befall you if Mr. Stark ever found out you were bullying his PERSONAL intern!” Flash seemed to regain his composure at that. 

“What?! Parker’s not a real-!” 

“I’m still talking! And yes he IS a real intern!” Pepper sighed forcing herself to take a deep, calming breath before continuing. “Despite this incident however, I see no reason for you to be excluded from our summer program. Even troubled children such as yourself can be of use to the company, but one little slip up will be all it takes to kick you out and ensure no respectable company even considers you again. Do I make myself clear?” She smiled when Flash nodded mutely and climbed into the car without another word. 

“I’m sorry about that sweetie I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” She said turning to Peter, her smile turning warm and genuine. 

“Of course not Mrs. Potts but you really didn’t have to do that. Still I’m glad you decided to give Flash another chance.” Peter smiled back shyly causing the CEO’s heart to absolutely melt. 

“Of course! Tony’s quite picky about choosing applicants and the last few interns we’ve used for coffee runs quit after not being able to handle the pressure Happy throw at them. One intern went back to the coffee shop three times after getting his order wrong! He can be quite a grump if he doesn’t get his non fat, soybean vanilla latte just right and on time.” She winked laughing when Peter only gaped at her. 

“Well now pushing that aside, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced yet Peter. I’m Pepper, Tony’s fiancé. I volunteered to come pick you up today since Tony had an impact meeting but he should be back soon.” She said smiling. Peter smiles back and extended his arm for a handshake. 

“Peter Parker. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potts.” He gasped when Pepper grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into her side. 

“Please, call me Pepper sweetheart.” 

That Summer ~

Tony looked up as the music blasting through the lab suddenly cut off as Friday’s voice filtered in through the speaker. “Boss Mr. Thompson is here with your order.” 

“Send him up Fri.” Tony nodded heading up towards the elevator, smiling when Peter followed. 

Peter couldn’t help but feel sorry for Flash seeing his exhausted expression and the blush on his cheeks from the hot summer sun as Flash approached with a half empty drink tray. 

“Here you go sir, one extra large coffee black no cream or sugar and a medium hot chocolate extra whipped cream.” He nodded to Tony opting to ignore Peter except to hand him his drink. Peter nodded his thanks offering a sympathetic smile as he turned to head back to the lab before Mr. Stark stopped him. 

“Hold on Pete I thought you ordered a large?” 

“It’s fine Mr. Stark I really don’t need all the sugar anyway” Tony shook his head. 

“I agree with you there but no. Give it back and go get another one Mr. Thompson.” 

“But sir that’ll be the third time today! It’s really hot out there!” Flash whined tiredly. He groaned as Tony shook his head. 

“If you’re gonna do things you do them right and Friday’s not detecting any signs of heat exhaustion yet so you’d best get a move on. You can take a ten minute break when you come back before you clean the public restrooms.” 

“I can’t believe you guys were serious about making Flash a coffee runner.” Peter said watching Flash head back downstairs. “I’m surprised he hasn’t quit yet.” 

“Oh he tried.” Tony nodded taking a sip of his coffee. “His dad wouldn’t let him. A Stark internship looks great on future resumes no matter what your position was. Now hurry up we’ve left Dumm-E alone too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter of What it means to be loved is currently in progress!


End file.
